Death's Desire
by JustLittleOldMe
Summary: Bella Swan is death itself, Edward is a immortal vampire. The couple eventully falls for each other. But then something huge comes between the love birds will it means the end for the romance? Will a huge saciface be made for the happiness of others?
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I don't own any of the characters from Twilight except for the OC and the Plot. The rest like the characters do belong to Stephine Meyer. This story used to be Death Becomes Them but after going though changes. here is the final draft of the story.**

* * *

A lovely teenage woman stood silently as she hid between two marble tombstones as she watched as a memorial service was taking place several gravestones down from her. She carefully watched as friends and family of the departed say their last respects to the newly departed once more time as wooden coffin slowly sinks into the freshly dug up grave.

Then out of nowhere, a small little girl apparently like the age of six years old, appeared out of thin air standing next to the marble headstone, watching the grieving mourners as they threw various types of flowers into the grave including a couple that looked just like her. The little girl just stood there watching sadly as her parents turned their backs against the gravestone and slowly left her grave.

The mysterious young woman who been waiting quietly nearby, finally came up to the little girl. The little curly blonde hair girl looked up at the older girl.

"Ready to go?" said the young woman as she looked down at the girl.

"Can Mommy and Daddy come too?" questioned the little girl as she stared up at the older girl with some hope in her blue eyes.

"It's not their time yet, sweetie, but they will sooner or later." said the dark hair girl.

The little girl took a last look at her grief-stricken parents before nodded at the older girl.

The older girl snapped her fingers and out of thin air, a scythe appeared into the hands of the older girl.

"What's that?" questioned the little girl as she watched as the older girl got into some short of position.

"This is my scythe; this will help me transport you to the afterlife."

The older girl tapped the ground three times with the bottom of her scythe and then a bright portal appeared out of thin air. The older girl put her scythe in one hand while talking the younger girl's hand in other. Without saying a word, the older girl helped the child into the bright gateway. The older girl watched as the child continued to walk forward in the bright light as the portal started to close up.

As soon as the gateway closed and disappeared, the young teenager just stood there staring at the spot were the gateway used to be.

"It isn't fair about that child, she was so young." said a beautiful angelic voice. The young woman didn't even turn around to see who was talking to her.

An older man in white dress robes appeared out of nowhere. He stopped and stared at the young woman.

"Are you alright, Bella?" he asked worriedly as the young woman looked like she felt guilt-ridden for what she had just done.

"Yeah I guess so, Miles." she answered back without turning to face the man in white.

"It wasn't your fault, Bella, this could have happen to anybody." he said as he put his hand on her right shoulder to help comfort her.

"She was so young." Bella applied again before she finally turns to face Miles.

"I know but she in a good place now." Miles said as he brought Bella into a hug as her scythe fell unto the ground.

Bella finally letting go of controlling her emotions and cried into her friend's warm comforting arms.

"This job sucks." she said as she stopped crying and let go of Miles embrace and then snapped her fingers and her fallen scythe disappeared into thin air.

"I know." was the only words that came from the angel's mouth.

"So what are you doing down here with us mere mortals?" she said joking around because they both know that Bella couldn't die.

Miles laughed at Bella's joke. Then he got back into a serious mood after remembering the reason why he orbed down here in the first place.

"So where are you off now?" he questioned as the two friends started walking thought the cemetery.

Bella pulled something from her right pocket and opened it. It looked like a small handheld computer. She pulled out a small object from the side of the machine and used it to check something off on the screen.

"My next stop is in the small town of Forks, Washington." she said strolling though the list on her computer.

"When you did finally update from ancient scrolls to electronic devices?" questioned Miles quickly noting Bella's impressive upgrades.

"This is so much easier to carry then those scrolls and less mess to clean up." she said as she put her electronic device back into the depths of her right pocket.

"Well I better get back up there before they blow a casket." Miles said nudging his head up towards the sky.

"Thank you" was the only words Bella could say as she hugged her friend once again before he orbed and disappeared leaving her.

"Folks, Washington here I come." Bella said to herself before she continued to walk towards the entrance of the cemetery and disappeared into thin air without warning.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Thank you for those who been reviewing. I really been busy with school stuff and homework so i havn't have time to read those reivews. I found some time to start on the next chapter though. I hope you like it. The next chapter should be up by this weekend i hope.

* * *

With a loud popping sound, Bella found herself in front of the Welcome to Folks billboard that was planted a mile further ahead of the small town. Bella now completely dressed in winter type clothing, started walking though the miles that separate the billboard and the town itself. Bella mostly kept to herself as she put her hands into her jacket pocket as she continued walking. Any roaming animals that saw her started freaking out as if they knew who she really is and ran far away from her as possible. Even some of the elder citizens stayed away from her as if she was carrying the plague.

But none of their bad reactions had any emotional effect on her. Bella knew it came with the job of being the Grim Reaper. She give a short sighed before turning right when the signpost said hospital on the right side of the post and post office and store on the left. She continues to walk until she saw the hospital. As she entered though the front entrance of the hospital, a young man passed by her accidently hit her shoulder with his as he passed.

"Excuse me" said Bella with some attitude as she rubbed against the wounded spot on her shoulder.

The young man turned around and when she looked up at him. Bella's mouth dropped to the floor as she couldn't believe how attractive the young man in front of her was.

"Sorry about that, I didn't see where I was going." he spoke with such an angelic voice; Bella swore she just died and went to heaven.

"It's all right" she said trying her hardest not to do or say anything stupid in front of this astonishing guy in front of her.

"What a girl like you going into a hospital like this?" he asked in a calm and gentle voice staring at her with his golden eyes.

"I'm here to visit some …friends of mine." Bella instantly said after it pop into her head. She knew she couldn't tell him the real reason."

Before they could continue flirting with each other, something like a pager started beeping. Bella pulled something out from her pocket. It was coming from her PDA. She pulled it from her huge side pocket and immediately pulled a stick like figure from the side of the machine and started strolling though something on the screen with her tapping lightly on the screen with it.

Bella suddenly remember that the cute boy was still there waiting for her attention again.

"Text message from your friends?" he asked with a small grin on his face as if he thought of her as something amusing to look at.

"Yeah it is, I guess I better go." she said as she was about to go though the doors once again when she felt his hand on her shoulder. She turned around once again to face the attractive boy.

"My name is Edward by way, I hope I get the privilege of seeing you again." he said before he gives her a smile that made Bella's heart beat tripled the rate it use to as he turned around and left.

After getting her heart beat back to normal, Bella turned around and finally went inside the hospital. She immediately checked her PDA once again as she got into an empty elevator. She pressed the button to the floor she wanted to go and without warning the elevator started moving upwards. She waited patiently as people from other floors got on and got off throughout floors that came between the main floor and her objective floor.

After getting off the floor that she wanted she started walking though the quiet halls as she walked, she watched as the room numbers started getting higher and higher…217…218…219. She stopped at a double wade door and she looked at the sign that was place on the door. The sign that was place above the doors said: Surgery.

She went though the double doors and entered the operating room. None of the surgeons or nurses noticed her presence. Bella watched silently as they operated on mid-age woman. Then Bella saw a young blonde doctor entered the room. Two nurses came up to him and helped him prepare for surgery before he came up and started working on the body. Everything was going smoothly until the Beeps from the machine went straight-line.

"No darn it" screamed one of the surgeons as they continued to fight for the woman's life. As they continued to fight, the spirit of the patient appeared next to Bella. Without saying a word, both ladies watched silently as the surgeons work until they finally give up knowing that it was too late for her. Bella noticed as the surgeons passed right by them and left the room without noticing her.

The young, blonde doctor, on the other hand, was still in the room helping the nurses prepare the body to take down to the morgue.

"Call Todd down at Morgue to send someone to come and pick up Mrs. Smith." he said to one of the members of the cleaning crew. As one of the cleaning crew left the room to call, the young doctor begun to leave the room until his golden eyes laid rested on Bella. For the first time, Bella knew instantly that the handsome doctor could see her even when she didn't want to be seen. He winked at Bella with a small smile on his face before leaving the operating room leaving Bella stunned.

After sending Mrs. Smith and a few other departed into the afterlife, Bella left the hospital really confused. Her mind going miles a minutes trying to figure out how did the doctor knew that she was there and why could he see her and the other's didn't?


End file.
